


Unnecessary Sassypants

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Background Slash, Drunkenness, Gen, If you like her this probably won’t be the fic for you, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey Friendship, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short, Wattson is kind of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Still coming down from his fight with Octane, Mirage finally tells Wattson exactly what he thinks of her.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 5





	Unnecessary Sassypants

**Author's Note:**

> Wattson’s attitude toward Crypto ANNOYS ME. Her anger with Caustic is totally justified, he manipulated her. But Crypto did literally nothing wrong, and yet Wattson doesn’t seem to care.
> 
> Their budding friendship/whatever the hell it is also bothers me. Partly it has to do with shipping, and partly I just don’t like it. Wattson never actually apologized to Crypto for her rudeness, yet she’s the first one who learns his name? Ugh.
> 
> Basically, I don’t like Wattson and Mirage is my outlet.

Wraith and Crypto had never seen such rage in Mirage’s eyes. But here they were, standing in the doorway as he pinned Octane’s arm to the bar counter.

“Wraith, please come take him.” She slowly crossed the room. Halfway there, Wraith realized Wattson was present; her lips pursed but she didn’t speak.

Mirage had Octane’s shoulder in a death grip. Wraith reached over and touched his hand; their eyes met.

“You need to let go.” Her voice was soft but firm. He nodded drunkenly. Wraith slowly picked Octane up, then slammed his head back into the counter. “I told you not to go anywhere near him.” She escorted the gremlin outside.

Crypto watched as his boyfriend looked around in a daze. Mirage’s eyes fell on Wattson.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” The trickster angrily shook his head.

“No, but you’re thinking. You’re thinking about how Crypto shouldn’t have come back.” Mirage’s voice cracked. Swallowing, he continued. “You hate his guts because you think he turned on us.”

“I…”

“Let me be very clear. Crypto has done NOTHING wrong. Now, if we weren’t drunk, I’d drive you home in silence. But we are, so get the hell out of my bar.” Wattson stumbled to her feet. Halfway across the room, she stopped.

“I’m sorry about Octane.”

“I know. But you’re still a bitch.” Mirage was clearly drunk, so Crypto didn’t reprimand him. Wattson stormed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note that if you do like Wattson, I am completely fine with that. Her personality just really irks me is all.


End file.
